TMNT: El Orígen del Destructor
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Conoce el origen del más terrible rival de las Tortugas Ninja: Oroku Saki, el Destructor. ¡Precuela NO-oficial del comic de las Tortugas Ninja de Eastman y Laird!
1. Uno

**TMNT: EL ORIGEN DEL DESTRUCTOR**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo, basado en los personajes creados por Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird**

**Prologo **

**Nueva York. Las alcantarillas. **

**Época actual. **

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Michaelangelo se inclinaron reverentemente ante su sensei. El Maestro Splinter los contempló con orgullo. Sus cuatro mejores discípulos ya estaban listos para partir hacia el mundo de la superficie, pero antes, Splinter consideró que debían saber de su boca la historia de su futuro adversario… la historia del origen del Destructor.

-Hijos míos – dijo Splinter – Su entrenamiento está completo y pronto partirán hacia la superficie para combatir al mal. Pero primero debéis conocer la historia de ese mal… un mal que no nació ni aquí ni ahora, sino hace veinte años atrás y que está ligado indefectiblemente a la historia de mi amado maestro, Hamato Yoshi. Escuchen… este es el origen del Destructor…

* * *

**1**

**Japón. Veinte años atrás. **

Hamato Yoshi entrenaba solo en el interior de su Dojo. Cerca, en una pequeña jaula, su mascota, una rata llamada Splinter, observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Yoshi era el mejor guerrero de su clan, el Clan del Pie, los más temidos guerreros y asesinos de todo Japón. Tan abocado estaba a sus practicas de Artes Marciales, que no vio entrar al salón a otra persona, quién sigilosamente se le acercó.

De repente, el extraño encapuchado lo atacó. Yoshi se defendió hábilmente y con varios golpes y patadas dejó a su rival por el piso, para acto seguido sentársele encima y sonreírle descaradamente, de manera triunfal.

-¡Sal de encima! – exigió el encapuchado, furioso.

-No, hasta que no admitas que te he ganado y limpiamente – replicó Yoshi.

-¡De eso nunca!

-Entonces aquí me quedaré. Hasta que las ranas críen pelos.

El encapuchado rebuznó. Intentó sacarse a Yoshi de encima, en vano. Él no se movió.

-¡Quitate! – insistió el ninja.

-No, hasta que admitas la derrota.

-¡Eres un maldito, Yoshi! – suspiró el ninja, ofuscado - ¡Está bien, está bien! Me rindo. ¡Me has ganado!

Yoshi rió y se levantó. El encapuchado también lo hizo. Con furia, se sacó la mascara.

-¡Eres un canalla! – dijo.

-Y tú un mal perdedor, Oroku Nagi – le espetó Hamato – Te convendría seguir los consejos de nuestro sensei y entrenar mejor y más duro. Para ser un guerrero ninjitsu experto en el arte del silencio, has hecho muchísimo ruido al irrumpir en el Dojo.

-¡Bah! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tan solo tuviste suerte! La próxima vez no te será tan fácil librarte de mí.

-Sí, claro. En tus sueños, Nagi.

Ofendido, Nagi se marchó rumiando su furia. Yoshi tan solo sonrió y meneó la cabeza. No esperaba otra cosa de su compañero…

Hacía bastante tiempo que Oroku Nagi y él sostenían una rivalidad muy fuerte. Dentro del Clan del Pie, prácticamente competían por todo y si bien día a día Nagi se esforzaba por superarlo, Hamato se divertía terminando por estrellar por los suelos los intentos de su rival.

-Nunca cambiara. Es una pena – comentó Yoshi, para sí. Le hizo una reverencia a su mascota dentro de su jaula y reinicio su entrenamiento solitario…


	2. Dos

**2**

**Nueva York. Época actual. **

Splinter hizo una breve pausa en su relato. Las cuatro Tortugas Ninja esperaban ansiosas en silencio a que su sensei continuara con su historia.

-El paso del tiempo solo hizo empeorar la rivalidad que existía entre Oroku Nagi y mi maestro Yoshi. Ambos, como les he dicho, competían ferozmente en todo… incluso, en el amor de una joven mujer llamada Thag Shen. Ambos trataron de conquistarla, pero desde el comienzo ella solo amó a uno de ellos: a mi maestro Yoshi.

* * *

**Japón. Veinte años atrás.**

Yoshi y Thag Shen paseaban juntos de la mano por un bello jardín al atardecer. Las mariposas revoloteaban por el aire y la feliz pareja se detuvo a la vera de un estanque, desde donde contemplaron un cisne nadando junto a sus crías recién nacidas.

-Que hermosa visión – comentó Shen.

-No tanto como contemplar la tuya, amada mía – dijo Yoshi.

Shen se ruborizó. Abrió un abanico y se tapó la cara con él, mientras sonreía.

-Yoshi-san… dices unas cosas atrevidas…

-Pues es la más pura verdad, Thag Shen. De solo contemplar tu belleza, la belleza de la naturaleza palidece. Incluso, la luna y las estrellas en los cielos envidian tus hermosos ojos y esa piel suave. Las flores ni alcanzan a competir con tu perfume.

-Yoshi-san, basta, por favor…

-Toda la Creación palidece ante ti, mi amada. Esa es la verdad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Te amo – le confesó él.

-Yo también – respondió ella.

Se besaron con dulzura en la boca. Lo hicieron sin saber que desde cierta distancia y oculto tras unos arbustos, alguien los espiaba…

Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, Oroku Nagi juró que aquella sería la última vez que su rival le ganaba en algo.

Mas tarde, esa misma noche, Oroku Nagi acudió al hogar de Thag Shen. Entrando precipitadamente en la casa, le exigió a la mujer que lo amara. Lejos de lo por él esperado, Shen lo rechazó de nuevo, más energicamente, si cabe…

-¿Cómo podría amarte, Nagi-san, si mi corazón ya tiene dueño? Le pertenezco a Hamato Yoshi. Vete y no insistas más, por favor.

-¡Maldita perra! – Nagi la abofeteó cruelmente - ¿Lo prefieres a él antes de que a mí? ¡Puta ingrata!

-¡Sí! ¡Lo prefiero a él antes de que a ti! – le espetó Shen, enfrentándolo - ¡Él es un hombre de verdad, no un cobarde enfermo que golpea a las mujeres!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues entonces reza para que venga y te rescate, porque esta noche recibirás la paliza de tu vida, zorra inútil!

Nagi golpeó salvajemente a Thag Shen. Fue tal la paliza que le dio, que la pobre estuvo a punto de morir esa noche. Por suerte para ella, Hamato Yoshi había acudido a visitarla y al entrar en la vivienda se encontró con el patético cuadro de un hombre enajenado ejerciendo una terrible violencia física desmedida contra una inocente mujer.

-¡Shen! ¡Oh, dioses…! ¡NO!

-¡JA! ¡Pero si es el perro de Yoshi! – escupió Nagi al verlo - ¡Si yo no puedo tenerla, nadie la tendrá! – de nuevo, abofeteó a Shen en presencia de su amante.

Al ver aquello, la ira se apoderó de Yoshi. El mundo se volvió rojo para él y se arrojó contra Nagi, batiéndose con él en un feroz combate a puño tendido.

Cuando todo acabó, Nagi ya no existía.

Yoshi ayudó a Shen a ponerse de pie y curó todas sus heridas. La abrazó y le juró que nunca más nadie le volvería a poner una mano encima.

* * *

**Nueva York. Época actual. **

-Pese al acto heroico de salvarle la vida a Shen, la vergüenza de Yoshi fue grande – continuó relatando Splinter a sus tortugas – Al matar a otro miembro de su clan, se deshonro a sí mismo. Sus opciones eran simples pero no fáciles: quitarse la vida y esperar ser honrado en la próxima, o huir con Shen a otro país y tratar de iniciar sus vidas nuevamente. Obviamente se decidió por esto último. Llevándose sus pertenencias, entre las que estaba yo dentro de mi jaula, vino con Shen a Norteamérica, a Nueva York, donde formó una escuela de Artes Marciales.

Splinter calló. Aguardó en espera de alguna pregunta de sus discípulos. Finalmente, fue Leonardo quien se atrevió a hacérsela.

-Maestro… ¿Acaso podría ser que Oroku Nagi sobreviviera pese a todo a su lucha contra Yoshi? ¿Es él ese _"Destructor" _del que tanto nos has prevenido?

-No, hijo mío. Oroku Nagi murió aquella noche en plena pelea a manos de mi maestro Yoshi… pero tenía un hermano. Su nombre era Oroku Saki y su historia no hacía más que empezar.


	3. Tres

**3**

**Japón. Veinte años atrás. **

El servicio fúnebre había terminado. Ante el cajón en el cementerio, solo quedaba un hombre. Físicamente era bastante parecido al difunto. Con toda la tristeza del mundo pero a su vez, con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir, Oroku Saki le habló a su hermano.

-Nagi… Juro por nuestros ancestros que tu muerte será vengada. ¡Encontraré a tu asesino y le haré pagar por esto!

Saki depositó una flor sobre el ataúd. Iba a irse cuando alguien apareció a su lado; un hombre vestido con gabardina negra y lentes oscuros.

-Oroku Saki – dijo el extraño.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Saki, sobresaltado. No lo había oído llegar.

-Mi nombre no importa. Represento al Clan al que pertenecía tu hermano… Nosotros sabemos quién le mató y queremos ayudarte a vengarlo.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De que entrenes con nosotros y sirvas a nuestros propósitos. Tu hermano era uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Su perdida es invaluable para nosotros y su muerte una deshonrosa mancha. Si aceptas ocupar su lugar en nuestro Clan, te aseguramos que no solo podrás vengar a Nagi, sino que también podrás convertirte en el guerrero más poderoso de todos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Por qué haces una pregunta que ya tiene su respuesta? ¡Considérenme adentro!

El extraño sonrió.

-Bienvenido al Clan del Pie.

* * *

**Nueva York. Época actual. **

-Oroku Saki juró que vengaría la muerte de su hermano a como de lugar. El Pie se aprovechó de esto para reclutarlo – dijo Splinter a sus tortugas – Saki empezó entonces un intensivo entrenamiento en las Artes Ninja y en los años siguientes, incluso, sobrepasó a sus maestros. En todos esos años, su odio hacia Yoshi aumentó de manera profunda y amarga.

Splinter calló de nuevo. Con una peluda y temblorosa mano, encendió una vela. Las Tortugas Ninja aguardaron a que su Sensei completara su historia.

-…Y así llegó el momento más trascendental de su existencia – continuo el Maestro – El momento de comparecer ante los lideres del Clan…

* * *

El salón estaba iluminado por antorchas. Eran ocho las figuras enfundadas en negros trajes de ninja sentados a su alrededor, en circulo. Cerca, sobre una pared, colgaba una bandera con el emblema del Clan.

-Oroku Saki – dijo el líder del grupo – Te probaste a ti mismo en todo estos años de entrenamiento. Eres nuestro mejor asesino y un líder muy capaz. ¡Por lo tanto te hemos elegido para ir a Norteamérica y comandar la rama del Pie en Nueva York!

Saki agachó la cabeza, aceptando su destino. El esfuerzo había valido la pena. _¡Ahora sí podría vengar la muerte de su hermano!_

-Ponte de pie – le ordenó otro de los líderes del Clan. Oroku obedeció. Otra figura encapuchada se acercó. Venia trayendo sobre sus manos un casco con una mascara de metal, muy similar a la que usaban los guerreros Samurai. Se lo entregó a Saki.

-A partir de éste momento, todo mundo te temerá y tu nuevo nombre será… ¡EL DESTRUCTOR!

Saki se puso la mascara y el casco. Solo sus ojos podían verse tras ambos. Eran unos ojos que brillaban inflamados con todo el odio del mundo.

* * *

**Nueva York. Época actual. **

-Bajo el liderazgo de Saki, el Pie de Norteamérica pronto estuvo involucrado en muchas actividades criminales: contrabando de drogas, trafico de armas, lavado de dinero… y su especialidad, asesinatos. Saki, quien ahora hacía llamarse "El Destructor" era exitoso en sus negocios pero no estaba satisfecho – Splinter suspiró – En su corazón ardía odio hacia Hamato Yoshi y su esposa, Thag Shen.

-¿Pudo encontrarlos? – aventuró a preguntar Raphael.

-Sí. Lo hizo una noche hace aproximadamente quince años. La recuerdo bastante bien, porque fue la noche en que todo cambiaria para siempre, tanto en mi vida como en la de mi maestro Yoshi…


	4. Cuatro

**4**

**Nueva York. Quince años atrás. **

Hacía bastante tiempo que Yoshi y Thag Shen llevaban viviendo en la Gran Manzana. Para Oroku Saki localizarlos no fue difícil; sin embargo esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de actuar. Primero que nada, hizo que varios espías del Clan del Pie les siguieran. Quería conocer todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la feliz pareja oriental.

Finalmente, se decidió a actuar. Lo hizo una noche en particular. Para ello, se preparó con todo hasta última hora. Después de entrenar con sus sirvientes y discípulos, Saki procedió a vestirse para el combate. En una ceremonia especial en el interior de los cuarteles generales del Pie en Manhattan, sus asistentes lo vistieron con los atuendos para la ocasión. Su traje consistía en una armadura de metal, a la cual se le habían adherido unos brazaletes y hombreras con filosas y curvadas cuchillas. Coronando la vestimenta de guerrero, estaban el casco y la mascara Samurai.

Saki desapareció, así entonces. Aquella noche, El Destructor se cobraría su venganza.

* * *

Yoshi llegó a su apartamento esa noche, luego de un arduo día de trabajo en su Dojo. A la entrada a la vivienda su mirada se detuvo en el dantesco cuadro de los muebles destrozados y en el cuerpo que yacía sin vida ferozmente magullado de su amada, en el centro de aquél caos.

-¿Shen? ¡NO!

-Hamato Yoshi – dijo alguien, entre las sombras cercanas. El Destructor avanzó hacia su encuentro.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quien eres tú?

Debajo de la mascara de metal, Oroku Saki sonrió. _¡Había esperado muchísimo tiempo por este momento! _

-Soy Oroku Saki – dijo y su voz sonó dura y fría – Soy el hermano de Nagi, a quien cobardemente asesinaste hace años atrás. He venido a cobrarme lo que me debes – señaló al cuerpo sin vida de Shen – Ojo por ojo… diente por diente… vida por vida.

-¡Maldito asesino! _¡PAGARAS ESTO!_

Yoshi se arrojó sobre él, intentando golpearlo, pero el Destructor lo esquivó y ágilmente, le profirió un único estocazo mortal en el pecho con las cuchillas del guante que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Urgh… - Yoshi escupió sangre. El Destructor hundió aun más sus cuchillas en su pechó, alcanzando su corazón.

-Había considerado luchar un rato contigo y entretenerme matándote como lo hice con la zorra de tu esposa, pero no vales la pena. Eres insignificante. ¡Te mereces una muerte indigna!

Destructor retiró las cuchillas. Yoshi cayó al piso, llevándose una mano a la profunda herida de su pecho. La sangre se le escurría entre los dedos, manchando la alfombra.

-No mereces la muerte de un guerrero, sino la deshonrosa de un asno. Adiós, Hamato Yoshi.

Yoshi se desplomó sin vida, yaciendo sobre su propia sangre. El Destructor lo contemplo con frialdad durante unos instantes. Se disponía a marcharse, cuando sintió que unos dientes filosos y pequeños se le hundían en el talón…

-¡AAH! ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Miró hacia abajo. Una rata grande y marrón se le había prendido en el talón. De una patada, se la sacó de encima, pero increíblemente el roedor ya volvía a la carga.

-Bicho asqueroso – Destructor se agachó y la atrapó. La sostuvo de la larga cola mientras el animal chillaba, enfurecido – No sé de donde has salido, pero sé exactamente adonde vas – y diciendo esto arrojó a la rata por una ventana abierta.

Quiso el destino que aquella rata cayera sin hacerse daño dentro de un contenedor de basura de un callejón cercano… y que fuera la única testigo del asesinato de su dueño.

Era la misma rata que, años después y merced a una mutación genética, relataba aquella historia a sus cuatro discípulos…

* * *

**Nueva York. Época actual. **

Splinter enmudeció. Había finalizado su relato. Las tortugas se miraron entre sí, serias.

-Esa es la historia del mal que vais a combatir, hijos míos – dijo el Maestro – Por eso los he entrenado todos estos años duramente en las Artes Ninja. Para que cumplan con una tarea que yo no puedo llevar a cabo… una tarea que puede –y lo hará- poner sus vidas en peligro. Les pido que venguen la cruel muerte de mi maestro, Hamato Yoshi, y la de su esposa, Thag Shen. Les pido que reten a duelo y que maten al asesino Oroku Saki… _¡El Destructor!_

Leonardo y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie. Cada uno tomó un arma e hizo una reverencia a su Sensei.

-Descuide, Maestro – dijo - ¡Nosotros haremos justicia! _¡Destruiremos al Destructor para siempre! _

**El Principio…**


End file.
